beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Heat Wolf WD145SF
Heat Wolf WD145SF is a defense type Bey. The only way to obtain this Bey is through Random Booster Light Vol. 1. The Heat Fusion Wheel is one made of plastic, similar to Clay Sagittario 145HF. Face Bolt: Wolf The face on this Beyblade depicts Lupus, the Wolf, one of the 88 constellations in space. Energy Ring: Wolf *'Weight:' 3.1 grams The original release of Wolf is a brown, translucent plastic wheel. The edges of the Clear Wheel consists of 4 wolf "heads", one in each quarter of the energy ring, representing the body form of a Wolf. This increases the stamina of the bey. It also makes the bey more stable. This energy ring is similar to the Pegasus ring in design but outclasses it in stamina, defense, and balance Fusion Wheel: Heat *'Weight:' 31.4 grams Heat is a light wheel which is the light wheel version of Infinity. Heat Leone has many color variations, and is the most often used bey by non-main characters. Some generic blades, however, are Heat Leone. Heat is composed of twelve blades, six large and six small. Heat has minimal space between the blades, reducing smash attack.You can also relate this wheel to Rock, as it has the large ridges that slightly curves down. Spin Track: 145 *'Weight': 1.5 grams 145 is the third highest Track available, along with the various other 145-variants (C145, DF145, AD145, TR145, ED145, UW145, BD145, WD145, SW145, CH120/145, R145, GB145, Etc.). It can be used in Stamina customizations to great effect due to its tall height, which allows for more wobbling as the Beyblade loses its spin velocity, but that being said, DF145 and UW145 has this same effect but also the added bonus of its “Down Force” which while negligible, stabilizes the Beyblade it is being used on slightly. 145, being as tall as, makes it easily susceptible to low Attackers; however, this should not be seen as a drawback because normally, Stamina types are not to be used against Attack types. The other two are the TH170 (Beat Lynx), or the 230 Tracks (Flame Byxis) which are taller than the 145 track. TH170 outclasses it since its 170 has more Defense but does not wobble like 230. Attack: 0.5 - Defense: 4 - Stamina: 2 Performance Tip: Semi Flat *'Weight': 0.7 grams Wide Defense, as its name implies, is the widest of the Defense series of Performance Tips (D, SD, WD, EWD and PD). This brings numerous advantages, but also some disadvantages when compared to the other Defense Performance Tips. Due to its massive width that reaches the edge of the Bottom's perimeter, it is able to wobble at a significantly larger angle for a longer period of time than Defense or Semi-Defense, and at a much lower spin rate. This can be advantageous in many battles, particularly those between two Stamina-Types when they are about to topple over; however, if you happen to have a weaker shot than your opponent who is using a Bey such as Virgo DF145SD, Wide Defense's low spin rate towards the end of the battle will make it extremely easy for the opponent to knock it completely over. But if you launch the Bey at a special angle, it is impossible for him to knock you over. This low spin rate towards the end of the battle is created because in the process of wobbling at such a large angle, more friction is made with the stadium floor, thus decreasing its Stamina. This is all avoidable however if your shot is at least as powerful as your opponent, as the extra time it is able to spin on an angle will allow you to narrowly outspin your D or SD based opponent. But WD still outclasses SD. It is also better than W2D since it has more Balance. It has more Stamina than WB and also recovers faster than it. However, WB has more defense due to more friction but because of that, it moves more, therfore lowering its defensive qualities. WD has significant defensive capabilities as well, but because it still uses a form of sharp tip, its friction with the stadium floor is decreased, which as a result makes it easier to knock around than a Tip like WB which has much more friction with the stadium floor. But since it can recover quickly, it does not matter. Wide Defense also has a brakes ability when it got smashed. Attack: 1 - Defense: 5 - Stamina: 2 Category:Candidates for Deletion Category:Beyblades Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Random Booster Beyblades Category:Beyblade Category:Metal Saga Category:Defense Type Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Category:Metal Fight Beyblade